


An Incalescent Evening

by Darker_Side, x_Luniana_x



Series: When Naughty Minds Collide [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lucifer cleans up his messes, Lucifer is horny, Lucifer wants it now, Lux - Freeform, Necessary Emergency Stop, Porn with passion, Smut, There's something about elevators..., Wall Sex, and a nose kiss, because he's a good Devil, naughty drabble!, passionate elevator shenanigans, speared on cock, they're real needy, who cares to remove clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/pseuds/x_Luniana_x
Summary: "Well, if you care to know," he started, grabbing her wrists and placing them on the wall on either side of her head. He towered over her, letting every inch of his stature dwarf her, surround her. "I plan to get off right here, with you." He moved to slam the emergency stop button, bringing the car to a sudden and jarring halt.The Naughty Duo's New Drabble!!Yes, we're back at it again with another fuck-fest 😈Enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: When Naughty Minds Collide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391182
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	An Incalescent Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Incalescent:
> 
> (adj.) Growing hotter or more ardent; set ablaze
> 
> Listen to the song that inspired this fic [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzVQkO92wNw)

  
The inspiration gif

He didn’t care all too much if he would be destroying her clothing - he’d buy her replacements - eager to see what laid underneath the blouse and light washed jeans. Breathing against her lips, he ground her against the wall of the elevator. “What did you put on this morning, hm?” he murmured with a moan, his hands possessively brushing over her throat and down her chest, massaging her breasts. “Mmm… what’s that? Lace?”

Her hands feverishly tried to free his dark shirt from his pants. Moaning into his mouth, she felt him everywhere and loved it; his hands grabbing her greedily, his scent swirling around her, lulling her senses and his groin pressing against her stomach, letting her imagine what he was going to do to her. “How about you find out?” she teased in a heated moan as his teeth tugged lightly at her bottom lip.

“Oh, if that’s the game you wanna play…” His fingers grabbed the buttonline of her blouse and with a yank the flower-printed fabric tore in half and several buttons bounced through the cabin. “You little minx, teased me all day long…” he panted, tilting down to attack her chest with his mouth, kissing and licking over the exposed skin. “Leaning towards me, knowing I could gaze directly down your lovely neckline… Or pressing your ass right against my cock when you bent down to collect homicidal evidence."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she gasped when his teeth nipped the skin below her left collar bone. "I did nothing of the sort." She hissed when Lucifer nipped her particularly hard along the hollow of her throat, soothing it with his tongue and a chuckle. 

"Of course not, Detective," he cooed, nuzzling along her pulse-point, inhaling the receding scent of her perfume. "How could I _ever_ accuse you of such inappropriate behavior?"

"Yeah, where do you get off doing something like that?" She heated, biting her lip before he could suck it into his mouth. 

"Well, if you care to know," he started, grabbing her wrists and placing them on the wall on either side of her head. He towered over her, letting every inch of his stature dwarf her, surround her. "I plan to get off right here, with you." He moved to slam the emergency stop button, bringing the car to a sudden and jarring halt. Chloe would have stumbled at the jerking sensation if a solid set of hips had not held her firmly in place, pinning her where she was wanted. He could feel her heat, smell the arousal, the air electrifying between them. Leaning into her ear, he took in her alluring perfume again, shivering as it caused tingles to rush down into his loins. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stand tomorrow.”

“So I’ll just sit at my desk all day long and do paperwork…” she breathed, trying to play cool but holding back a moan. “No big deal.”

As he let out a dark chuckle, he could feel her stiffen in anticipation. “Oh I didn’t say that I’d only fuck your tight pussy now, did I? I’ll pound you so hard that both sitting and standing will remind you of where I’ve been and the only other option you’ll have is to lay down down, where I will, one hundred percent, take advantage of you again…”

"Is that so?" she dared, raising an eyebrow and tilting her chin up in defiance. 

Lucifer's smile widened as he leaned down, bumping his nose on hers gently. "It's a fact," he whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He licked into her mouth, tasting the coffee she had before the end of her shift, and the mint she ate as they drove to Lux. Her signature taste: a creamy mint, a hint of vanilla, the perfect combination of sharp and soft. Sweet with an edge. A sinfully tempting and heady mixture. Biting and pulling, he let her lip snap back, getting rewarded with another moan from his Detective.

Hands brushing from her wrists along her arms, he let one palm slip around her throat, the other snaking its way down to her jeans. His large hand pressed against her neck, thumb and fingertips directly beneath the hinge of her jaw; he could feel the muscles relax and clench as he popped the button on the denim and slowly lowered the zipper. He watched her intently, holding her sea-blue gaze through hooded eyes as he palmed her over her underwear. They both groaned when the wet material easily slid under the pressure of his hand, and he dove back in for a sloppy kiss. 

Wasting no more time, he lifted his hand just enough to slip behind the sodden cotton and feel slick, warm skin. She gasped, held up by the gentle hand on her throat, and the skilled fingers between her folds. He expertly rubbed at her clit, forgoing his usual teasing and heading straight to the task at hand. Before long, he had her wiggling, trying her best to angle her hips so his digits would just slip inside her throbbing heat. She just wanted the fullness, something for her muscles to clamp down on and ease the ache. 

Growling, she impatiently attacked his belt, yanking the ludicrously expensive shirt from the waist and doing her damnedest to get his cock out as fast as she could. He let her, enthralled by the show of her neediness. It was probably egotistical to be so proud of the way she wanted him, but he wouldn't be himself if he didn't have some pride in being the one she lusted for. 

He let her feverishly work open his pants while making sure to keep her at the brink of sanity, just the right amount of friction away from an all too early release for her. No, he didn’t want for her to have it just yet, although he always longed to please her. He wanted her to feel filled and consumed, and maddenly desired. When she let out a whimpering shudder, her vulva trembling beneath his ministrations, he purred lowly, shifting his fingers to tease around her sensitive flesh. “Not yet, darling… Not yet.”

It was difficult to even see straight, her body barely able to keep itself upright. She was glad Lucifer held her in place with his own frame pressing against her, but was also desperate to have his fingers finish what they started. “You’re torturing me…” she panted against his lips that curled into a smirk at her words. “Always the Devil…” Finally having been able to open his confines, she pushed the soft fabric of his pants down just far enough until her target sprung up, pulsing against her palm.

The moment her delicate, strong fingers wrapped around his length, he sunk two fingers into her fluttering heat again, sliding until he could curve around the ridge inside. Both of their mouths fell open in that reverent moment. Powerful and maddening no matter how many times they touched; an exciting, anticipatory sensation much like breaking some unsaid rule. Destined, no matter how rebellious the deed. 

He played her as skillfully as his piano, curling and luring her highly sensitive inner spot until it was swollen, making her channel tighter with need. Right when she was about to fall apart, he pulled away from her dripping heat only to plunge his glistening fingers into her gasping mouth. Rewarded with her palm tightening around his cock and a long groan when she tasted herself on his digits, he let his other hand slip from her throat to her ass, easily lifting her slender shape. He ground against her pelvis, legs kept closed by her lowered jeans. Setting her back down he watched her closely, hungrily soaking up her every move and sound, and finally, he maneuvered his member between her thighs and up, to slip inside, their burning bodies uniting. In that moment, feeling each other in their entirety, they knew it was providence, their connection nothing less than carved incorruptibly into a page of the book of destiny.

She cried out, his fingers slipping out of her mouth only to grasp her chin and delve into her with his tongue, tasting her pleasure in the form of her arousal and luscious moans. He started to move, both, his own hips as well as her body, letting their desire meet in hard, passionate thrusts. “I love how tight and wet you are for me. You fit so nicely around me, luv. So perfect. Mmm… I’ve always wanted to fuck you in this elevator...”

"Oh my-," she gasped, cutting herself off before she brought his Father into it. Old habits were hard to break; luckily he was a patient Devil and forgave her of that particularly difficult-to-break transgression. He swallowed her cry down, stopping her words with his tongue, growling into her mouth, claiming the moment as his. He pulled back, noting how she sheepishly bit into her plump lower lip. The corner of his mouth turned up, and he kissed the tip of her nose before pressing his forehead to hers, bringing them even closer.

“You’re trying hard…” he breathed, squeezing her buttocks. “I respect that."

She smiled softly, scraping her teeth over her lower lip and leaned her head back against the metal wall. " _Oh my Devil_ just doesn't have the same ring to it," she joked, scrunching up her nose in the cute way he liked. 

"I'm sure I've offered suggestions," he drawled, grunting when she squeezed her inner walls around his thick length. 

"I'm not calling you _Devil Daddy_ , Lucifer," she replied flatly, smacking his chest when he _honest-to-Dad_ pouted. "And I'm _definitely_ not calling you _Prince of Ass_."

He barked out a laugh, which shouldn't have been sexy, but a hard cock inside you could make anything sexy if it were good enough.

It was _more than_ good enough.

"Fair enough, Detective," he added softly, nuzzling into her neck and thrusting into her with long, sure, and strong strokes. She felt every inch carving out her insides, and she reveled in the tight drag of it. “Maybe one day you’ll come up with one, sprouting from the muse of a divine orgasm,” he chuckled and kissed along her neck.

“I’m sure of it,” she moaned, fingers combing into the short hair on the back of his head. Her body quivered with fervor, his thrusts perfect and precise as he kept her pinned against the wall. She pulled at the short strands, forcing his head to dip back and while he was still groaning in agreement of her rough treatment, she plunged her tongue back into his mouth.

He took it as a sign of her building release, the hunger, the need that grew with each of his thrusts. And with it, he longed for more of her beautiful, radiant passion. Gripping her thighs just a tad harder, he thrusted her into the wall with gusto as he responded to her kiss.

He pried a hand away from her thigh, trailing his fingers up her body, following the curve of her skull behind her ear. When he reached the elastic holding her hair up and back, he tugged, gently releasing silky, honeyed locks to bounce around her shoulders. He was rewarded with the scent of her shampoo: fragrant peony and sweet berries. It complimented the warmth of her natural scent perfectly, like a bite out of sun-ripened fruit in a luscious garden. 

He could lose himself in her scent and the image it produced. If he could be so bold as to compare them to mythology based on himself, she was his Persephone, a twinkling light to brighten the dark of his underworld, and he gave her all the power he had, loving her unconditionally. 

He was brought back by a hard bite to his lips, realizing in that moment he had been kissing her. Blinking back to a reality just as sweet as any dream, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and pushing himself into her as far as he could. He ground his hips against her pelvis, as if trying to push even more of himself into her. She moaned loudly, ending in a gasp against his lips. Reluctantly, he slid out of her, breathing hard and hot against her face. "Turn around," he ordered into her mouth, nudging her cheek with his nose.

Chloe complied, biting her lip and spinning in what little space was afforded her. His mouth quickly found the nape of her neck, tongue and teeth licking and biting as his hands gripped her hips, keeping the angel of her pelvis to his advantage. Thank heavens, she wore shoes with heels. Pushing her legs as far apart as her haphazardly shoved-down jeans would allow, he ran his left hand hungrily up her back until he buried in her rich blonde hair, gripping and tilting her head back, causing her to arch her back slightly further; right to the point of being uncomfortable and painful, but not just yet. 

Growling against her neck, he thrusted back into her, hard and deep, feeling her walls react with a forceful quiver and clench around him. He loved the tilt of her position, making him take her deep and press her magic button that much harder. And by the response he drew from her, she seemed to like the rough treatment just as much.

Panting open mouthed, she felt him thrust in and out, his pace and force varying and causing her head to spin within seconds from a building orgasm. "Fuck me, Lucifer. _Fuck me, fuck me_ ," she cried through gritted teeth. Knowing he had her on the edge, he slowed his pace, aiming for long, slow strokes, burying himself entirely in her heat. He pressed in, going and going until she was gasping and her toes barely reached the ground. Speared on his cock, like an honorable death ;being carved out, opened up by fallen divinity. 

He smiled fondly at her whines of protest as she tried to fuck herself on his length, failing from lack of mobility. Lucifer gripped the handrails in front of her hips, pressing her against the metal and licking at the slightly salty skin at the nape of her neck. "I've got you, Detective," he breathed against her skin, lips trailing over dampened flesh. "Don't I always give you what you need?" 

It was a passionate but oh so tormenting limbo he held her in, keeping her right on the brink of explosion. Unable to push herself back and forth, she reached above and behind, needily gripping onto Lucifer’s already messed up hair. Rewarded with a growl and the feel of his teeth lightly biting her flesh, she gasped, her core tightening further around him. She needed just a little more. “Please, Lucifer… _Please… make me cum..._ ”

His parted lips curled into a dark and hungry smile. Licking over his bite mark he breathed against her ear, his hips halting as he was fully sheathed inside her, his cock pulsing and impossibly hard. “I love it when you beg me.” Answered with a desperate whimper, he pulled out and spun her around to face him again. She moaned, no doubt confused and disappointed at the loss of Devil-cock filling her, and watched as he crouched down in front of her. “I want to have my cock as deep as humanly possible inside you, Detective… So deep, it’ll cause you to see the stars.” In seconds he yanked her shoes off and pulled down her tight jeans completely. As soon as she stepped out of them, his frame stood back up tall to his full height, his broad hands sliding up the back of her thighs and lifting her up effortlessly. 

Automatically her body wrapped around him, and like a magnetism, she sunk back down on his always-at-the-ready soldier, feeling him hitting her cervix. That moment of slight panic from the pressure, the _almost-too-much_ sensation of hitting the end of her anatomy left her mouth wide in a silent scream, eyes opened but heavy-lidded, and gazing into Lucifer's bourbon-colored orbs. He licked into her open mouth, pressing his tongue against hers and groaning into her lungs, tasting her want, her _need_. 

With fervor he devoured her moans and shuddering breaths, and started to move again, slow, but hard and deep. He groaned at the feel of her body’s response, her physique inviting, her sanctuary warm, wet and pulling him in with tightening spasms. “Mmm… I’ll fill you up and drink from you, like you’re my holy grail, darling. Cum… cum for me, Chloe,” he breathed his command sweetly against her lips, watching as her head rolled back and feeling her thighs clench harder around his waist.

"Please, _please,"_ she begged an unspoken request, but he knew everything she needed. He knew her better than the keys on a piano. He knew which bars plucked the right strings; which chords produced the best tune. 

"Of course, darling," he whispered, adjusting his grip to take her weight in one hand, the other trailing up to pull down one of the cups on her bra. He leaned into her, mouth finding the rosey bud and flicking it with his tongue. Her body rolled, pressing her chest into his mouth, shuddering gasps escaping bitten lips. The hand holding her bra down moved up higher, fingers tracing her jaw until they found her panting mouth. He pressed two fingers inside, pushing down on her tongue as she clamped them in place with her teeth. He sucked in her nipple, sensitizing and hardening it further and a last firm bite on the pucked nub sent her over, making her quiver and keen against his divine ministration. 

It was the sight of her sweet surrender that let him follow her release right after, his hooded eyes gazing in relief and adoration as his body shivered through his stuttering thrusts. Breathing hard against her sternum, he pressed her harder against the wall and himself against her, bathing in the need for closeness they both felt in their afterglow. 

He pulled out slowly, kissing her gently on the tip of her nose before backing away to tuck his softening, but still interested, cock away. She eyed him coyly as she began to pull her pants back up, drawing attention to the slick glide of his release trailing down her inner thighs. He growled at the sight, a dangerous sort of sound that made the hairs in the back of her neck stand on end. Before she had much time to react, he dropped down to his knees, palms tenderly brushing up along her outer thighs, keeping her jeans at knee level. Staying true to his word, he dipped forward, his hot tongue licking up the proof of his lust, and running it up to her still highly sensitive, dripping folds. While he was quick, he didn’t rush his drink from her well and once he had cleaned up the mess he had created with her superficially, he stood back up with a satisfied smirk, his lips and chin glistening.

"Care to now take a _thorough_ bath with me, Detective?" He asked smoothly, reaching over to start the elevator back up, moving back towards the ultimate destination. "You know, to get the rest of the grime off from such a thrilling lift ride?" He smirked at her, even as she shoved him playfully.

"That sounds wonderful," she sighed, shimmying her jeans back up her legs, squirming from lack of sensation. "Tell me, how thorough? I'm still quite the mess.”

The elevator chimed it's arrival at the penthouse, and Lucifer yanked her up in his arms, her legs going right back around his waist in a startled, amused yelp. "I clean up all my messes," he stated, carrying her through the vast space towards the master bath. "Come, let's see what damage we can do in there," he suggested, licking up her throat. She tugged at his hair, biting her lip and wriggling in his hold. "I want to defile you so bad in there, Miss Lopez with her fancy crime scene black lights would run out screaming."

He laughed into her neck as she swatted his shoulder before giggling, even as he kicked open the bathroom door and dropped her into the huge tub, clothes and all. She squealed when he turned on the water before jumping in after her. As she smirked at his prankish move, he pulled her into his lap, letting the warm water seep into their clothes, circling their bodies, and doing anything but getting them clean. 


End file.
